User talk:Tulipclaymore
You are welcome to leave a message below. Please keep in mind that talk pages are for conversations: If you contact me here, I will reply here; and if I wrote something on your talk page, please reply there. __TOC__ Congrats, you're a bureaucrat You can appoint administrators and whatnot. -Throwawaytv 18:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Okay... Thanks. Why? If I may ask. --Tulipclaymore 18:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: A wiki needs more than one active bureaucrat. You were chosen because I know and trust you. -Throwawaytv 19:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing Equestria Daily Banners Hey im trying to track down and add all the missing equestria daily banners that have appeared on equestria daily...i added the cheerilee back to school one and the rarity and sweetie belle one....the only other one missing i can think of is the one with a bunch of twilights. Anyways i was wondering if you happen to know if there are any other banners missing?Riddleguy 16:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : I can think of quite a few, actually. I just checked, and interestingly, thanks to a bug in my browser, I have several low-quality screenshots of the ED homepage on my harddrive. If I have the time, I might upload them; but some of the wider banners are cut off on the right side, so that's not ideal. : One guy who definitely has a list of all the older banners is Sethisto himself, of course. Maybe you'd like to ask him if he'd like to donate copies to the wiki for posterity? Maybe expand the ED article a bit first, so it looks nice and appealing; add some of the stuff wikipedia didn't allow because it was original research. --Tulipclaymore 18:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Can i have admin rights to do some file mainspace stuff? I'm mostly going to use the powers for file edits, to move images and such. 01:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Anything in particular? I prefer not to change file names without reason. We don't even have proper nailed-down general guidelines at the moment, so there aren't any rules images may be violating. : For now, file maintenance will fall to Mylittlewut and me. I don't really want to appoint any administrators before it is warranted by traffic. Once that happens, we can have a conversation about admin rights. --Tulipclaymore 02:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, i understand. Can you change ::#File:EqD_Halloween_Logo_-_Noitmare.png to File:EqD_Halloween_Banner_-_Noitmare.png. ::#File:EqD_Halloween_Banner_-_~johnlmonkey.png to File:EqD Halloween Banner - BestCostumesAround.png. ::#File:Wikiapony_copy.png to File:WikiaPony.png ::That should be all for now, i just sent around 30+ notes/messages to a bunch of DeviantART users asking for permission to use their banners, so i'm tired right now. Also, when you move the images, can you replace the filename on their respective pages? The EqD halloween pictures are on Equestria Daily/Banners/Halloween, im just way too tired to do it myself. Thanks, 02:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Done. It's very laudable that you're asking the creators for permission. But if you don't want the artist's name in the file name, could you put it in the description on the image page? Maybe add "Used with permission" or something in cases where you personally asked (I can't add that myself because I don't know who you asked). --Tulipclaymore 03:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will eventually, mabye put a link to a screenshot that shows that i got permission or something like that. I was gonna wait till later today to start working on that. 10:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Of course, no pressure. Personally, I don't even need a screenshot; if someone claims they have permission, I'll believe them. --Tulipclaymore 10:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::More stuff to move :) ::#File:Equestria_Daily_Banner.png to File:EqD Halloween Banner - airtseuqE yliaD.png ::#File:Eqd_halloween_banner_by_mister_hand-d4crbs4.png to File:EqD Halloween Banner - HalloweenMask.png :: 20:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. But please don't forget to credit the artist on the image page as well, not just in the gallery. ---Tulipclaymore 22:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Pony Instrument and Discord Dancing Games Im working on adding pages for all the notable fan games...i think i just have a few flash games left to do pages for. Anyways im wondering what i should do about the pony instrument series of games(i.e octavia cello,dash guitar)/discord dancing games since they are similar...should i give each game a separate page or mention them all in one page? also if i do one page for all the instrument games and discord dancing one,what should i call it?Riddleguy 06:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's up to you, but since the articles would likely be very short, I think a single page is better. How about "Music games" or "List of music games"? Have a brief explanation of what these games have in common at the top, followed by the list with a short description of what makes each particular game unique for every entry. --Tulipclaymore 15:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : I took a look at the games i was referring to and all the instrument games are by the same person and the discord dancing game isn't really a game,its just a fansite you put in a youtube link and disco dances to it and you can change the speed that he dances. So i will make one page for the instrument games and another for the discord dancing thing. The discord dancing thing isnt as similar as i thought it was.Riddleguy 19:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Thanks for the welcome.Kenshi89 07:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : No, thank you for joining the wiki. I do feel, however, that I need to clarify something: this wiki does not and should not have pages for episodes from Friendship is Magic. It doesn't need to, that's what our sister wiki is for! We specialise in the stuff that the fandom produces, like fan art, music, conventions, and the like. --Tulipclaymore 09:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's you! You're the same person who greeted me to the original wiki! Good to see you again! ;) Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! 06:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude what's up? Thanks for welcoming me ; D If I do have any problems I'll be sure to contact you EvilPrincessLunaGirl 13:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) EvilPrincessLunaGirl Requests File:Derpycristmas2.png and File:Equestriadaily 12 12 11.png. Delete pl0x, reuploaded under proper name's. 03:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :File:Seth.png re uploaded under more consistent filename. 03:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Generally speaking, though, it's not necessary to upload the same file twice just for a different filename; I can always change the name. --Tulipclaymore 16:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Take File:EqD 01-30-12.JPG and rename it to "File:EqD 1-29-12.JPG" please, and then replace. 01:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello Tulip, i believe you have seen what Throwy said :) If you think this is a good idea, we'll discuss it tomorrow/later on in the day. :) Kellyn|Talky 11:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : Okay... I'm not 100% sure what it is you are proposing, though. Here's where I stand in general: There are two worlds as far as Friendship is Magic is concerned: official, and non-official ("fanon"). I don't think the two should be mixed together; the reason the rules are fairly strict about what can and can't be written about on our parent wiki is so people can always be sure: when they're reading something on that wiki, it's as close as possible to the official version of events. And that's why this wiki exists separately: to give people a space to write about the other world, the fan world, which is just as interesting and worthwhile, but shouldn't be conflated with official information. : Now, from what I've seen of your wiki, you are attempting to bridge the two worlds by talking about both the way characters are depicted in the show, and how they are depicted in fan works (here, for instance). That's fine as far as it goes (as long as it's made absolutely clear what's from the show and what is fan labour), but the problem I see is that there already is a much larger wiki that does the show stuff more thoroughly. To put it bluntly, it's a waste of the fandom's resources to cover the same thing twice when there is no need to do so. : So that's my general position on wikis. It's not impossible to cover both a show and its fandom on the same wiki while preserving the difference, but as far as Friendship is Magic is concerned, I think that ship has sailed. Which leaves your wiki and ours as "competitors" when it comes to fan labour. My opinion is what I've stated above: it's unreasonable for several groups of people who have the same interests to do the same thing twice. : The conclusions that can be drawn from that, well, depend on whether you agree and on what exactly it is you want. I await your reply. --Tulipclaymore 14:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, my main objective is to get the wikis to WORK together. As in a partnership with all three. I never mentioned merging or anything. Throwy was the one that suggested the idea. TBH, all i wanted was us three have a partnership. Or should i say, us "two" since MLP and MLP fan labor are working together already. That's all i wanted. You can decide from their if you wish. :: Kellyn|Talky 21:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: But for what purpose and what would that look like? --Tulipclaymore 22:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Rainbow Pegasi dancing around? I just wanted my wiki to link to you guys and you guys link back. That's what i meant when i said "partnership" Kellyn|Talky 22:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: What, a single link? You don't need my permission to add your wiki to the External links page as long as the entry is neutrally-worded, and you definitely don't need my permission to add a similar link on your own wiki, assuming you have such a list yourself. So, I'm still confused. --Tulipclaymore 22:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Lol yeah, thanks tulip. Well, idk. Shadow's working on my wiki and he suggested we should be affiliates. Like give you our info. etc. I'm confused as much as you are :| Ecstasy Ok, I'm so new to Wiki mess it isn't even funny. I just spent over an hour trying to get my fan pony stuff up, including pictures. I tried to get it so the pictures on the bottom would be on the same line, but grrrr, I couldn't. Anywho, I've seen other people post fanfics about their original ponies, even involving the real ponies and I don't quite understand why my posting which I worked so hard on is marked for deletetion or that it needs improvement, like pictures, etc. which it has....could you please explain what exactly you want of it? And please don't delete it so soon. It takes me a bit to understand all the lingo here on the wiki so it takes me longer to answer your needs. And do you by chance know how I can get the Noteworthy picture and Big Mac/Glitter Ecstasy pics on the same row? I would like them in the middle underneath the romantic interests section since it's the last section, but I can't do it no matter how hard I try! Thanks! Done now, Here's the signature things :3 Have a wonderful day. Dizzykat28560 14:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was just about to post the following bit on your talk page when I received your message: ::Hello, welcome to the wiki! I'm sorry, but according to our guidelines, you can't post a) a "biography" of your own pony or b) (excerpts) of a story on the main namespace. If the character appears in a story and you have the story published elsewhere (deviantArt, for instance), you can create a page for that story, and probably re-use some of what you have already written for a summary. But it needs to be about the story first, not the character first. Take a look at some of the story articles on the wiki for illustration. ::You can also move the entire page to your userspace (on your profile, your sandbox or a blog entry), which is permitted; you can post anything you want there (within reason) without me or anybody else bothering you. :Does that clear things up? If you can point out "fanfics about their original ponies, even involving the real ponies" on this wiki, I'll mark them for deletion as well if they violate the guidelines; I'm not singling you out, I assure you. :As for the images, a quick glance tells me you're putting the images in section headings, which breaks the formatting. Go into source mode and remove the , that should make the editor behave. --Tulipclaymore 14:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll try that. Hopefully I can just copy and paste everything. And I'll try the border thing as well. Please give me a bit before you delete it. Even though there is a 'story' in it, I understand....Going to change things. :3 :: ::Thanks again. :: ::Dizzykat28560 14:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :: ::Ok, I think I got it all copy and pasted on my Profile, if that's ok. And that thing you told me to do about aligning the pictures worked. So thanks! As long as I finally get Glitter and her story off my mind, I don't mind where ever she goes. ::3 :: ::Dizzykat28560 14:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. Can I delete the earlier page, then? :::Oh, and "Even though there is a 'story' in it" was kind of part of the problem :). This is a wiki, an encyclopedia, not a story collection. So as far as the main namespace goes: :::* Summary of a story's plot: OK :::* Summary of what a character does in a story, including important backstory: OK :::* The story itself: not OK :::* A character biography without a story summary: not OK :::* Anything about a story that isn't publishes elsewhere: not OK :::If you ever write a longer story about Glitter Ecstasy and submit it to one of these, or similar, sites, it would be perfectly alright to create an article in the general part of the wiki, like many others have already done. --Tulipclaymore 15:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) FanArt Galleries I was wondering whether you felt it appropriate to include fanart galleries for some of the fanfictions that have it, like Past Sins, for example; it has a lot of fanart on its Equestria Daily post. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : That should be fine as long as the general image guidelines are kept in mind. --Tulipclaymore 07:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Cool, I'll get to work on that as soon as the page I'm writing for Antipodes on this wiki is in publishable form. Thanks for the advice! -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 09:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Another Question I was just curious: does the "pages that need improvement" category require a template specifying what specifically needs improvement (like on the other wiki), or is it fine to add to pages on its own? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : There aren't currently any rules against it, but there's a reason the sister wiki handles things like it does. Do you have specific pages in mind that need improvement but for which no appropriate improvement template exists? --Tulipclaymore 08:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Not right now, but if I come across any, I'll try and let you know. Thanks for the response, though! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 08:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Delete request Hi there, Tulip (is it ok if I call you that?)! If it's not too much trouble, could you please delete File:FANMADE Nyx.png? I uploaded File:Undisguised Nyx by AibotNya.png, which is of higher quality, and has a more descriptive filename (at least, I think. I'm still not entirely clear as to what qualifies a file's name as "descriptive" on this wiki). Had I realized there was already a copy uploaded, however, I would've just uploaded mine as a higher quality version, and perhaps requested a rename. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) A picture for Big Macintosh's gallery Hi, I just wanted your input on something. An anon wanted someone to add this picture to Big Mac's gallery, since anons cannot upload pictures to wikis. I was about to do it; however, looking at it, I thought it looked kind of suggestive, and so was reluctant to add it. So I come seeking your input: is it too suggestive, or is it ok to put in Big Mac's gallery? If you give the ok, don't worry, I'll go ahead and add it to the gallery, no sweat, and if you don't think it's appropriate, that's also ok with me. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Linking In the descriptions of the files I upload, I link to the artist's gallery, if one is linked on Eq Daily (since that's where I've gotten the pictures from so far, since most of my picture uploads have been for the Past Sins fanart gallery; I only put up those pictures which were posted on Eq Daily). However, a couple artists didn't have DeviantArt galleries that were linked to, but rather, FurAffinity. I said their name, and said that they were located on FurAffinity, but didn't provide a direct link, because I was afraid that I might be violating some kind of wiki policy or something. I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry, and check with you first: should I link to their galleries on FurAffinity? Or should I just leave them like they are right now, and just give their name, and say that their galleries are located on that site? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : It should be fine as long as your link does not lead directly to pornographic/suggestive material. If that's in doubt, you could link to the image page instead of the artist's gallery as a whole. : If there was a page describing image repositories, much like there is one for fanfics, we could link to that anytime we link to FurAffinity (e.g. "This image was by created by X on FurAffinity") so people can't say they weren't warned that the site also hosts other, less family-friendly material. I can also alter the wiki's CSS to automatically turn any links to that site (and other ones that may be questionable) dark red, but that's not a step I'm willing to take without a proper forum discussion. --Tulipclaymore 17:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC)